


I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe//Is there somebody who could//Help me, it's like the walls are caving in....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss is gentle, even when she's missed her girl...





	I'm trying to find a way to chill, can't breathe//Is there somebody who could//Help me, it's like the walls are caving in....

“Fliss....”

“Mickie.”

It takes minutes for Mickie to leap into her arms and Fliss smiles at the weight of her, pulling her closer, tighter, hand stroking through her hair and over her back, her grip firm even as she lifts her closer, hand resting gently in her hair, lips brushing her hairline gently, her grip almost possessive now, a claim. 

Mickie is trembling even as she closes her legs around Fliss’ abdomen, feeling her breathing hitch a little, her arms slipping around Fliss’ neck, her head resting in the curve of her neck, lips brushing the girl’s collarbone even as she sighs, finally feeling safe. 

They stay like this for a while, Fliss smiling even as she continues to stroke Mickie’s honey-toned hair, feeling her shivers subside slightly, keeping her tucked tightly into her even as she moves towards the sofa in the room, nudging Mickie to release her grip with her legs, settling and feeling Mickie curl into her lap, arms moving so she is gripping Fliss’ shoulders, feeling the strength and warmth, Fliss smiling even as she moves to stroke light fingers over Mickie’s collarbone, spelling out the words ‘Safe’ and ‘Mine’. 

Someone had once asked Fliss what Mickie meant to her, and she found herself repeating the words now. 

“Everytime I see her, it’s like I can breathe again.”

“You meant that?”

“I always will.”

Fliss’ voice is soft. 

“I will always be here.”


End file.
